turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Louis-Joseph de Montcalm-Gozon, Marquis de Saint Veran
|religion = |birth = |death = |cause of death = in |occupation = General |military branch = French Army }} |cause of death = in |military branch = French Army |type of appearance = Direct}} Louis-Joseph de Montcalm-Gozon, Marquis de Saint Veran (28 February 1712 – 14 September 1759) was a French soldier and noble. After serving with distinction in the War of the Polish Succession and the War of the Austrian Succession, he attained the rank of brigadier general. in 1756, Montcalm was promoted to major general and appointed as the commander of the French forces in North America during the Seven Years' War. After some initial successes throughout 1756 to 1758, French fortunes began to turn in 1759 in light of massive resources Britain was able to mobilize in North America. In 1759, Montcalm, now charged with defending Quebec City, opted to meet the British forces commanded by James Wolfe on the Plains of Abraham. The French were defeated, and Montcalm received a fatal wound to the abdomen. (Ironically, Wolfe was fatally wounded as well, and died just after the French began their retreat.) Montcalm was carried back to Quebec, and died before the city's final evacuation began. His decisions at Quebec have made Montcalm a controversial figure. Louis-Joseph de Montcalm-Gozon in Southern Victory Louis-Joseph de Montcalm became a national hero in the Republic of Quebec after it gained independence from Canada. Quebec's postage depicted Montcalm bravely battling British forces. American-born Quebecois citizen Leonard O'Doull privately noted that Montcalm still lost the battle, and was killed, too.Return Engagement, pg. 522. Louis-Joseph de Montcalm-Gozon in Atlantis Louis-Joseph de Montcalm-Gozon (1712-1761) was the commander of French forces in Atlantis during the French and Spanish War. Unlike his British counterparts, most notably Edward Braddock, Montcalm-Gozon had a better sense of the difference between the European style of warfare and Atlantean style, seeking the advice of French Atlantean commander Roland Kersauzon as much as possible. When Lt. Colonel Charles Cornwallis took command of English forces after Braddock was killed, he made the defense of Freetown his highest priority. He accepted Atlantean major Victor Radcliff's proposed settler invasion of French Atlantis. In response, Kersauzon requested that Montcalm-Gozon allow him to chase Radcliff. Montcalm-Gozon was reluctant, knowing full well that the English raid was a distraction. Ultimately, he relented, which probably proved his great blunder. While Kersauzon pursued Radcliff, Montcalm-Gozon began a ferocious drive on Cornwallis' forces at Freetown. However, he was not able take the town. In the meantime, Radcliff had driven on into Spanish Atlantis. The Spanish governor initially rebuffed Kersauzon's request to allow French forces to pursue Radcliff, but relented when Radcliff's actions inspired a slave rebellion. Kersauzon charged quickly after Radcliff, but it was too late; Cornwallis had sent ships to retrieve the English troops, and bring them into Freetown. Now Montcalm-Gozon faced a greater number of enemies. Their first actions were to systematically cut of the French commander's supply lines. Kersauzon moved his troops up north, but Radcliff was able to keep the two French commanders from realizing they were in fact quite close. Radcliff sent a small force to hold back Kersauzon's men, while he led the rest of his men against Montcalm-Gozon. Montcalm-Gozon's forces suffered substantial casualties, including Montcalm-Gozon himself, who was by chance killed by Radcliff. References Category:Generals Category:Marquesses